Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy is Edd and Edd is Ed and Ed is Eddy and … oh you go figure it out! Plot The Eds are puzzled by Jonny's behavior, although the reasoning behind it soon becomes apparent - he's playing 'spin the bottle' and carrying out Kevin's orders to buzz off. The Eds are dying to join in but as always the moment they arrive everyone else goes west. However Ed persists in spinning not only the bottle but himself as well and he dares Eddy to be Double D, Ed then becomes Eddy and Double D becomes Ed and if you think you're confused just have a moment's sympathy for poor Rolf and Co. At first the Eds quite enjoy their new roles although they also waste no time in poking fun at each other's traits too, hence Eddy complaining he is weak and using all sorts of elaborate and wrongly pronounced words in an effort to be like Double D; whilst Ed is getting down to some serious loafing whilst doling out orders for the others and Double D is running around with a 'burrhead' comb on his head and saying 'gravy' every few minutes. It's not too long before they begin to get on each other's nerves, thinking their impersonators have gone too far and then fate takes a hand by sending Sarah and Rolf into the fray each after Ed(d) and Kevin who's hot on Eddy's trail. The only one who escapes unscathed if unclothed is Ed. Quotes *'Eddy': (as a bottle) points at Eddy while the Eds are playing Truth or Dare "OK, dare Ed!" *'Ed': "OK, I dare you Eddy, to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling "Row, Row, Row your Boat" through a car wash." *'Edd': "Ed, try a more reasonable dare, please." ---- *'Eddy': to the fact he's standing suspended in mid-air "Hey snail boy! Move it will ya, I'm not getting any younger!" Edd: how Eddy is suspended "EDDY STOP!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'm thinking!" Ed: "Can I think?" Edd & Eddy: "NO!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, the artichoke thickens, are those the 'better-check-your-wallet' Ed-boys?" ---- *'Eddy': to be Edd trying to move the bottle "Oh dear, the insanitary, my skinny arms cannot move the weight, I know I'll move it with my brain." ---- *'Ed': "I can be Eddy. I practiced!" Eddy: "Whaddya mean you practiced?!" ---- *'Edd': over after trying to walk like Ed "Curse Ed's horrible posture" ---- *'Rolf': running Jimmy over with his unicycle "Rolf has no time for this!" Sarah "Where is your brother?" Sarah: "What am I, his keeper?!" pause Rolf: "Yes." ---- *'Rolf': for Ed "Rolf requests the presence of your colossal feet as it is time to squash the raspberries." ---- *'Ed': at Rolf's chickens "This stupid bird stole my quarter!" flew away with it" "stupid"." Eddy: at Rolf's chickens "Excuse me Ed, may I fuel inject? Chickens cannot fly because they are mammals!" Edd: at Rolf's chickens "I love chickens Eddy!" ---- *'Rolf': "Squash the fruit slow-poke Ed-boy! Rolf needs juice for his great thirst." *'Eddy': "Eddy, I too am thirsty,quite parcial to be correct." *'Edd':vat "Parched!" "The word your looking for is Parched!" ---- *'Rolf': realizing that Edd, who is in disguise as Ed, is the one squashing the raspberries "You are not Ed Boy! You have cursed my raspberries to the life of salad dressing, impostor with tiny feet!" ---- *'Ed': "Yeah right lumpy, Parched is a fish." (laughs). ---- *'Ed': on Eddy who is full of juice "Kids'll pay big money to ride a blimp." ---- *'Eddy': "Greetings, Kevin! A pleasure to look at you." out mangifying glass "May I inspect your nostrils?" *'Kevin':Eddy away "Get lost, Dork!" *'Eddy':the ground still holding the magnifiying glass "Intriguing." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed now that they've left, lets make fun of Eddy behind his back." Edd: "Like we always do?" Eddy: using his own voice "Aha! I knew it!" Edd: "You are so gullible, Eddy , or as Ed would say "Gravy" ---- *'Edd': "Deception certainly is excruciating." ---- *'Edd': "It's a tub of gravy!" Trivia *While Ed and Eddy are standing over the cliff on thin air, the ground under them changes from being grassy to being a ditch. *If Double-D has an alarm system in his room, why hasn't it activated in any of the other episodes? *After Eddy dares Edd to be Ed, Edd agrees if Ed will be Eddy. However, Edd never dared Ed to do so. *There are no scams in this episode. *Things that happened to the Eds at the end of this episode: **'Ed': Pretended to be Plank for a quarter **'Edd': Had to clean up Ed's room because Sarah told him to thinking he was Ed **'Eddy': Got beat up by Kevin in Edd's room *The dares performed in this episode were as follows: **'Jimmy': Skip his turn **'Jonny': Had to "Buzz Off" **'Ed': Had to be Eddy, and Plank **'Edd': Had to be Ed **'Eddy': Had to be Edd **'Plank': Had to be Eddy. *'Sarah': "What am I? His keeper?" - this quote is a reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. When Cain kills Abel, God asks him where his brother is and Cain answers: " I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?" *When Ed and Eddy run out over the edge of the cliff, they are both standing in mid-air. This happened in many of the old Looney Tunes cartoons, especially the one's with the Road Runner and Coyote. *When Eddy and Edd yell "COME BACK ED!!" to Ed when he is standing in mid-air, if you look closely, you can see Eddy lifting up a bit of Edd's hat, revealing baldness. *The title of the episode refers to a quote from the witch in Snow White: "Mirror, Mirror On the wall, who is the prettiest of them all." *Ed had three big hairs when he was disguised as Eddy, but his hair got back to normal when he was disguised as Plank. How? Gallery File:Eddy_Plank.jpg|Plank is Eddy. File:Efddf.jpg|Eddy as Double D, Ed as Eddy File:Edts.jpg|Double D as Ed Video This clip was provided by Y2J1888 on youtube. WawLZuJv748 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2